How Perfect Is She
by AmyPond211
Summary: So this story is pretty Amy/11 and all of the characters are very OOC. The first chapter is mainly about Amy waking up from a mini coma inflicted by The Silence. The second chappie is about Amy telling 11 what exactly happened when she was kidnapped by The Silence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: How Perfect Is She

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Doctor Who meaning any of the DW characters:( This is also my first fanfic so nothing too harsh please!**

**Rating: T for Teen**

Darkness. That's all I see. I can't see, I can't breathe, I can't hear. Everything is just dark. So very dark. And I am truly and properly scared. The only thing I CAN do is think. Mostly of the Doctor. I think about all the adventures we had and the laughs we shared. So happy. And I think about how I can't leave him. He's no good when he's alone. That's why I have to wake up. Wake up, Amy! Wake up! "Amelia! Amelia! Come ON, Amy! WAKE UP!" a voice said. Wait a minute. That is NOT my voice. That's the Doctor! My Doctor! My Raggedy Man hasn't given up on me. So neither will I. "Doctor, you can stop shaking me now. I'm awake." I said before opening my eyes. "Amy! Oh, Amy. You scared the living daylights out of me!" the Doctor exclaimed, hugging me tightly. "Oh, you. You know I'd never leave you for real." I said, smiling. I then realized I was in nothing but my bra and knickers. "Uh, huh. Where are my clothes?" I asked awkwardly. "Oh! Um, well after River, Jack, and I saved you from The Silence, River suggested I give you a full body exam." the Doctor answered. "W-What?" I stuttered, worried of what he found. "Amy, you were covered in bruises. What happened?" the Doctor asked. '_Well this is a great way to start off recovering from a mini coma.' _I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: How Perfect Is She

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing DW If I did, this is how it would play out.**

**P.S: This is all mainly Amy/11. Sorry for those of you who don't like that. It's kinda my guilty pleasure:3 also very OOC.**

"T-The Silence, t-they came in every night a-and beat me, sometimes more. Oh, Doctor, it was so horrible!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around his neck and tears welling in my eyes.

"Amy, there's more." The Doctor said.

'Gulp' "What?" I asked, my breath hitching in my throat..

"There are bruises other than the ones you received from The Silence. Older bruises. What aren't you telling me?" the Doctor asked, looking into my eyes.

"N-Nothing. I already told you what happened." I said nervously.

"Amy." The Doctor said as I looked away from his timeless eyes.

"Really, Doctor. I'm fine." I said before getting up.

The Doctor then gave me my nightgown and went to the TARDIS control room, leaving me in the TARDIS Medical Bay. After I was showered and dressed, I walked into the control room where Jack, River, and the Doctor were waiting for me.

"Sweetie!" River exclaimed, pulling me into a loving hug.

"Hey, River." I whispered hoarsely, returning the gesture.

"Oh, Sweetie! Don't you ever scare us like that again!" she sternly said, looking me in the eyes.

"Will do." I responded.

After River released me, I went over to Jack and smiled.

"Hey, Jack. How's it been?" I asked shyly.

"It doesn't matter how I've been as long as you're okay." Jack said after pulling me into a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Uh, Jack? I can't breathe." I said feebly.

"Oh! Uh, sorry." Jack said awkwardly before releasing me.

"So! Who's up for a film?" the Doctor asked in his usually perky manner.

"I guess so." We all said.

The Doctor then popped in _Due Date_ and we all took a seat. The Doctor and I sat in the middle couch, River sat in the armchair to our left, and Jack sat in the beanbag chair to our right. About halfway into the film, I fell asleep, my head in the Doctor's lap and at some point, the Doctor had brought me up to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: How Perfect Is She

**Disclaimer: So this is how it feels like to continuously right a disclaimer that's pretty much the same every time. Anyway, still no own DW **

I had been sleeping about 3 hours when I had a nightmare. I was back at The Silence base, the same room they had kept me in before, and I was tied up. Suddenly, Madame Kovarian and hurd of The Silence entered the room, Rory in the lead.

"Rory? What are YOU doing here?" I asked bitterly.

"Giving you what you deserve." He said evilly.

I couldn't bare what happened next. It was just a replay of what had happened before.

"Aaaah!" I screamed as the nightmare continued.

"Please! Please!" I sobbed.

"Amy, Amy! Wake up!" the Doctor said, shaking me.

"Doctor?" I said, waking up.

"Doctor!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder.

"Ssh, ssh. It's okay. I'm here. Your Raggedy Doctor's here." The Doctor cooed affectionately.

I then felt myself being lifted up and carried bridal style out of my room.

"You're staying with me tonight." The Doctor mumbled, barely intelligible.

Instead of arguing, I just burrowed my head deeper into the crook of his neck. Before I knew it, the Doctor had set me down on an unfamiliar bed, I'm guessing his own, and had scooched in next to me. Once the Doctor had gotten situated, I snuggled up to him real close, and fell asleep, his arms fast around me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: How Perfect Is She

**Disclaimer: Still no own DW**

I awoke to a lurching feeling in my stomach, this so leading me to the toilet to retch. I soon felt the Doctor's cool hand rubbing my back soothingly, the other holding back my hair. After washing my mouth, I lazily sunk into him, his hands rubbing soothing circles in my arms.

"Ugh! That was awful! I don't know what came over me!" I shouted in aggravation.

"How about I take you down to the Medical Bay and find out what's wrong, hmm?" the Doctor asked, smiling reassuringly at me.

But at that moment, a noise similar to that made of a whale erupted from the TARDIS.

"Scratch that. How about I have River take you down to the Medical Bay and find out what's wrong?" the Doctor asked, eager to tend to his TARDIS.

With a simple nod of my head, the Doctor had led me out of his room and into the hallway where River was already waiting.

"Come on, Sweetie. Let's get you sorted out." River said kindly.

Once he knew I was in safe hands, the Doctor stalked off toward the control room all the while shouting:

"Jack if you did ANYTHING to my ship!" he shouted.

A few minutes later, I was lying in a Medical bay cot, River set with the scanner. After scanning me for a solid 3 minutes, River gave me the results.

"Oh, Sweetie. You're pregnant." She answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: How Perfect Is She

**Disclaimer: I STILL DON"T FREAKING OWN DOCTOR WHO! Gosh! Way to make a girl feel bad about herself.**

"W-What? No! No, no, no!" I screamed, jumping out of the cot and running out of the room.

By the time I had made it to my room, tears wee streaming down my face. The only thing I could do was cry in the corner, arms wrapped tightly around my knees. Seconds later, I heard river say to the Doctor outside:

"She's really shaken up about it. Shouldn't she be happy she's pregnant? It IS Rory's, isn't it?" she asked, obviously confused.

"Amy?" the Doctor asked, stepping into the room.

"Are you alright? I heard the news. The question is, why aren't you happy?" he asked, kneeling down at eye-level.

"I didn't want this." I said quietly.

"Amy, sure it was unplanned but you should still be happy. You're carrying a life inside you." He said.

"Why?! Why should I be happy?! This was forced on me and I WON'T accept it." I said sternly.

"Forced? What do you mean forced?" he asked, fear in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: How Perfect Is She

**Disclaimer: I do not own DW. No matter how hard I wish and dream I do not.**

**Summary: This chappie is Amy telling the Doctor of the horrid events that occurred before The Silence kidnapped her. Also, River is VERY OOC & Rory appears as the bad guy.**

"A week before The Silence kidnapped me, you took me to Leadworth to visit Rory at his stag. I found out he had been cheating on me for over a month with a stripper. I called off the wedding and broke up with him, giving back the ring. I was a mile away from the TARDIS when he pulled me into an alley, and raped me." I answered, the tears flowing once more.

"That's what I mean by forced and that's why you found older bruises." I managed to say afterwards.

I wasn't the only one crying though. The Doctor knelt there, head bowed, with tears trickling down his face.

"An abortion wouldn't be too much to ask, would it?" I asked, chuckling lightly.** (A/N: don't freak out! I in no way support abortion. Just go with it for a 'lil bit. Trust me.)**

"Of course not, Amy. Anything you need, I'm here." He answered.

He then helped me onto my feet and led me out of my room. In the hallway, River stood with her hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes, Jack keeping her steady. They had heard everything. Once we had gotten to the Medical Bay, the Doctor had me sit down as he scanned me.

"Well, it looks like we'll be able to proceed with the abortion. At this point, it's only a group of cells." The Doctor said.

He then handed me a small red pill that I took hesitantly.

"Alright, Amy. Try not to exert yourself too much. Doing so will cause great discomfort." He said.

After spending a tick at the toilet, I left the Medical Bay only to be greeted by a pajama-clad River who had a huge grin on her face.

"River, are you okay?" I asked quizzically.

"Of course I am, Sweetie! I just think we should spend some more time together, that's all!" she chirped happily.

"Because?" I asked, staring at her strangely.

"Spoilers." She answered.

"Uh, huh. Let me guess, you had a slumber party in mind?" I asked.

"Precisely." She answered, the same stupid grin on her face.

"Oh, what the Hell. I haven't had a slumber party in a while." I answered.

River and I then went over to my room to change. River chose a Hello kitty tank top set for me with a matching red bow. After pulling a prank involving flour, water, and glitter, River and I ran down to the TV room, laughing uncontrollably.

"Did you see his face?!" River exclaimed, her laughs still strong in her system.

"Oh, that was priceless! Absolutely priceless!" I answered, sides hurting from laughing so hard.

But at that moment, I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen.

"Oh! Ow!" I said, crouching down and grasping my abdomen.

"Ugh! Owww! Aaaah!" I screamed, beginning to cry.

It was the worst pain I had ever felt.

"Amy!" River exclaimed. Steadying me.

"Oh, my God. Doctor!" she shouted, looking down at the pool of blood that had formed underneath me.

In the distance, we heard glass shattering and the sound of feet clumsily running toward us.

"What is it? What's wrong?" the Doctor exclaimed, entering the room with sonic in hand.

'Gasp' "Amy!" he shouted, taking in the scene before him and dashing over.

My response was and ear-splitting scream and a round of sobs. After I was done screaming, I managed to choke out:

"You never said it would hurt this bad!" I choked out. **(A/N: Repetitive. LoL****)**

"I didn't want to stress you." The Doctor responded.

"Well I'm pretty frickin' stressed out now!" I shouted, only to be interrupted by another round of sobs.

"Make it stop! Make it stop! Make. It. Sto…" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because at that moment, I fainted.

Thankfully, the Doctor caught me before I came in contact with the cold, hard floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: How Perfect Is She

**Disclaimer: AmyPond211 does not own DW whatsoever. Much to her dismay:'(**

**Summary: This chappie is Amy waking up and the events that come afterwards. Also, the TARDIS is currently parked in Leadworth and Rory finally gets his punishment(evil grin). Enjoy**

Drowning. I feel like I'm drowning. Water surrounds me at all sides, slowly pulling me in.' Gasp' I awoke in my bathtub, slowly going below the water's surface. I quickly scrambled up only to realize the water is inked with blood. My blood.

"Oh, Amy! Good you're awake!" the Doctor exclaimed as he walked through the door.

"Doctor! Hey! What are you doing here?!" I scolded, sinking lower onto my bath.

"Checking on you, of course! You DID faint into your own pool of blood just the hour before." He answered smugly.

"Right. So did the pill work?" I asked shyly.

"No. you miscarried before the pill could take action." He answered.

"Oh." I said.

"Well, I'll leave you to finish your bath. Holler if you need me." He said.

"Holler?" I said, snorting in a very unladylike manner.

As I was just finishing up my bath, I heard a bang come from the control room. Suddenly, my door flew open, only to reveal none other than Rory.

"R-Rory? What are you doing here?" I asked fearfully.

"I miss my fiancé." He said, the smell of alcohol on his breath.

"You're drunk. And I am NOT your fiancé anymore. Get out!" I shouted, wrapping my towel tighter around me.

"I don't think so." He said, stalking towards me.

I soon had nowhere else to go, my back pressed against the wall.

"Please, Rory. Don't do this to me again." I begged, tears rimming my eyes.

"Sorry, Amy. But it's too late." He sneered.

"No, no!" I sobbed.

"Amy, are you al-Rory." The Doctor said entering the room.

"You did this to her! You hurt Amy." The Doctor said in disgust before charging.

Rory was soon unconscious and on the ground.

"Jack, get in here!" the Doctor shouted.

"Yeah? Oh my God, Amy!" Jack exclaimed as he walked in.

"Jack, why don't we drop off our 'friend' here to Lavania, planet of the she-cannibals?" the Doctor asked.

"Sounds good to me." Jack answered before dragging Rory's unconscious body away.

As all this went down, I sat in the corner, crying. Once Jack, and Rory, left, the Doctor began to tend to me,

"Oh, Amy. My sweet little Amelia. You'll be alright. I promise." The Doctor said, pulling me into a hug.

after 15 minutes of crying, the Doctor let me get dressed in my usual sleepwear and we headed down to the TARDIS kitchen to eat. When we got there, River and Jack were waiting along with all of MY favorite food. With the exception of fish fingers and custard for the Doctor.

"What is all this? You guys did NOT have to do this." I said, smiling from ear to ear.

"But we wanted to." Jack said, with his usual wrecking ball smile.

"How do you know all of my favorite foods anyway?" I asked suspiciously.

"Spoilers." River said, smirking.

"Right, spoilers." I said bitterly.

"What are you waiting for? Dig in!" Jack exclaimed.

As and appetizer, I got boneless buffalo wings with potato mash and a salad. For the entrée, I got angel hair pasta with marinara sauce and extra cheese. And lastly for dessert I had a large mocha frappuchino.**(A/N: these are all my fav foods btw.)**

"Ugh! I am stuffed!" I exclaimed.

"Mmhmm." Everyone agreed.

"Well, I'm off to bed." I said, realizing it was already 11:30.

"I'll come with you." Jack suggested.

"No. Sit." The Doctor demanded.

"Come along, Pond. You've had a long day." He said, leading me out.

Again, the Doctor had me stay in his room, in his bed, with him. And I was glad. I know that whatever happens in the future, or the past, whatever, the doctor will always be there for me. No matter what. And as I lay with him, his arms fast around me, I realized this.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: How Perfect Is She

**Disclaimer: I tried luring the DW cast to my house with some fish&chips but BBC got in the way. So I still don't have DW, yet.**

**Summary: This chappie is about the events that occur during Amy's 23****rd**** birthday. Also, I used Karen Gillan's birthday cos' I couldn't find Amy's.**

I awoke to the feeling of someone jumping on the bed.

"Wake up, Pond! Time to get up, Pond! Up, up, up!" the Doctor exclaimed as he jumped on the bed.

"5 more minutes!" I muttered, pulling my pillow over my head.

"No time! It's a big day! An important day!" he responded.

"And WHAT is SO important that you have to wake me up at…8:00am?!" I shouted, VERY cross.

"Your birthday." He said after sitting down.

"My birthday? It is NOT my birthday. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't forget my own birth." I defended.

"Oh, it is. November 28. Your birthday." He said, a smug look on his face.

"Wha? I forgot my own birthday!" I exclaimed.

"Wait, a minute. It's my birthday. It's my birthday!" I shouted, happily getting up and jumping on the bed along with the Doctor.

After everyone was ready, the Doctor made an announcement.

"Alright. As you all know, today is Amy's 23rd birthday and it so happens that today is also the day of the Intergalactic Masquerade Ball. We've been invited." He said.

"What?! Where is it?! Is it on some posh planet like Kashmir? Nice place. Waterfalls made of diamonds." I rambled.

"It's on the Lost Moon of Poosh." He answered.

"Poosh? What kind of name is Poosh? When are we going shopping?" I asked like a maniac.

"Right now if you like." The Doctor answered.

"Yes! Right now!" I said, nodding vigorously.

The Doctor took us to a New England shopping center in the year 3012. River and I went to scavenge for dresses and masquerade masks while the boys searched for tuxes and masks. We shopped for hours. In the end, I got a knee length strapless black dress with a sapphire satin ribbon about the waist, black and sapphire Mary Janes, a silver butterfly mask with specks of REAL sapphire, a sapphire ribbon for my hair, and spacey-wacey nail polish. River got a red, strapless, mermaid-style dress, gold heels, a gold mask, red lipstick and nail polish, and a gold clip for her hair. I also got a pair of black lace fingerless gloves with sapphire ribbons about the wrist.

"This is by far the best birthday ever!" I exclaimed as River and I entered the TARDIS, arms full of bags.

"Doctor, Jack! We're back!" I shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

River and I then went to our separate bedrooms to get ready. After getting the last curl in my hair and pinning it up, I was ready. And I've got to say, I looked pretty damn fine. But when I saw the Doctor, I thought I had died and gone to heaven.

"Woah." I muttered.

The Doctor and Jack did the same. Jack had on a black suit identical the Doctor's but he had on a red tie and gold mask. The Doctor had on a suit identical to Jack's but he had on a sapphire bow tie, a white scarf, a black top hat with a sapphire satin ribbon around the perimeter, and a silver mask.**(A/N: Just think of what the Doctor wore to Amy&Rory's wedding and add some.)**

"Wow. You look hot." I said to the Doctor.

When I said this, his eyes widened and the tops of his ears turned bright red.

"So? Come on! Let's get this show on the road!" I shouted, looping my arm with the Doctor's.

The Poosh Castle was AMAZING. Especially the ballroom.

"Oh, Doctor this is amazing!" I squealed.

After hours and hours of dancing, the Doctor took me out on the balcony and gave me yet another gift.

"Amy, you've been with the TARDIS and I long enough to deserve this." The Doctor said, handing me a TARDIS key on a chain.

'Gasp' "Really?" I squeaked in shock.

"Yes, really." He answered, helping me put the necklace on.

"Oh, Doctor! Thank you SO much." I said, throwing my arms around him.

When I pulled back to look at his face, he did something AMAZING. No, SPECTACULAR. He kissed me. HE kissed ME! Can you believe it?! Oh, I'm sleeping well TO-NIGHT! And I did.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: How Perfect Is She

**Disclaimer: I still don't own DW. But I do own a DW poster, clock, necklace, and sonic. Does that count for anything? No, okay.**

**Summary: Amy, River, Jack, and the Doctor go to a jungle planet with the most beautiful underground caves and Amy and the Doctor see a little too much of Jack and River then they feel necessary. (Wink-wink, nudge-nudge) Enjoy!**

The next morning, I went into the kitchen for a bowl of cereal in one of the Doctor's shirts. BAD idea. There on the kitchen floor laid a naked Jack and River.

"Oh my God!" I screamed, slapping my hand over my eyes.

"What?! What is it?!" the Doctor shouted, jumping in the doorway with sonic in hand and wearing my powder blue silk robe.

"Aaaah!" he screamed, slapping his hand over his eyes when he took in the scene.

"What is going on, oh, right. Sorry about that, Sweeties! Didn't have to see that, did you?" River said, sitting up.

"No, no we did NOT!" I said bitterly.

After taking an hour of trying to recover from what will forever be known as "The Kitchen Incident," the Doctor couldn't take it anymore.

"Enough! We're going to Asephone." He shouted. **(A/N: Pronounced like Persephone.)**

"Asephone? What's Asephone?" I asked, listening intently.

"Asephone is the planet of the Achismopods. It's also a jungle planet with beaches and the most beautiful underground caves in the universe." He answered nonchalantly.

"Ooh! Sounds fun! Let me go put on my bikini." I said, trying to be seductive.

"Right." The Doctor answered, his voice going an octave higher and the tops of his ears turning cherry red.

After the four of us changed and the TARDIS had landed, we stepped out onto the planet Asephone. River had on a black and white one piece, Jack had on electric blue swim trunks, the Doctor wore white swim trunks, and I had on an emerald green bikini.

"Wow." I said as my foot came in contact with the lavender Asephone sand.

"Oh, and the sand is purple." The Doctor added.

"No, it's not. It's lavender. And I love it!" I squealed. Lavender WAS my favorite color.

The beach was AMAZING, a crystal blue and lavender utopia at the edge of a crowded jungle.

"So, what are these Achismo-whatevers anyway?" I asked, turning to my LOVELY boyfriend. Boyfriend. I could get used to this.

"AchismoPODS, and in order to see them, we have to go spelunking." The Doctor answered.

"Then what are you waiting for? Spelunk on!" I exclaimed.

The Doctor then took us deep into the jungle to a cave opening. 'Gasp' I couldn't control the shock written across my face when we were fully in the underground cave. It was beautiful. And in the corner of the pool was the cutest little fish thing I had ever seen.

"Oh my gosh!" I said picking it up.

The adult Achismopods were as long as my arm, and the baby Achismos were as long as the tips of my fingers to my elbow. All of them had the biggest puppy dog eyes.

"The males are green and the females are brown." The Doctor said as I ogled at all the cuties.

"They are absolutely precious!" I exclaimed, nuzzling noses with the baby Achismo I was holding.

"Now enough chit-chat. Let's go swimming!" I exclaimed, almost dropping the Achismo.

"Enough said!" Jack said before jumping in.

After 2 hours of swimming, I felt something whiz by my head.

"What the?" I said, plucking an arrow out of the rock behind me.

"Oh, no. this is really, very not good." The Doctor said.

"What? What's going on?!" I asked frantically.

The second I finished my sentence, the cave was washed over with a wave of arrows and shouts. 15 Achismopods were shot dead. I searched frantically for the two baby Achismos I made a connection with and spotted them. I tried to get to them, but someone was holding me back. It was the Doctor.

"No! let me go! I need to help them. They're just babies!" I exclaimed, tears threatening to flow as more Achismos dropped dead to the grasp of the arrow.

When I finally got out of the Doctor's grasp, I scurried over to my two Achismos and scooped them up. But before I could get back to the Doctor, I felt an arrow pierce my back and my body going slack as I fell to the ground, unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: How Perfect Is She

**Disclaimer: I do not own DW. I do, however, own a wild imagination that is a-flowing with DW fanfic ideas:3**

**Summary: This chappie is when Amy wakes up but another time and the Doctor's got a surprise for her in the poolroom along with some very unexpected guests. Also, I've put in one of my own OC's from a story I will be writing in the future. Enjoy! And wibbley-wobbley, timey-wimey!**

I awoke in the TARDIS Medical Bay to a face unknown.

"Who are you?" I asked groggily.

"Owen. Owen Harper. I'm the medic from Torchwood." He answered.

"T-Torchwood? You guys are amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks. We've heard a lot about you and the Doctor too. You can thank Jack for that." He said, smiling.

"Me? Whoa, who would have thought?" I said, bewildered.

"So, Owen, what's going on with me?" I asked.

"You've been unconscious for 2 hours. You were shot with a poison arrow." He explained.

"Well THAT explains the aching in my back. So, can I go, Doctor Harper? I want to see the Doctor." I said.

"He's in the poolroom with everybody else. I'll walk you." He said, taking my arm.

"Everybody else? Who else is there?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said simply.

In the poolroom were Jack, River, the Doctor, Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Rhys Williams, and a woman I couldn't recognize.

"You know the team." Owen said.

"But you don't know me. Hi, I'm Nora. Nora Cole. Owen's girlfriend." The woman said, speeding before me in an instant to shake my hand.

"How did you do that?" I asked, a dumb look on my face.

"She's also a vampire." Owen whispered in my ear.

"Did I not say that? Sorry. I usually don't bring that up first impression. But you don't have to worry. I'm not gonna suck your blood or anything. No matter what Owen says." The woman, Nora, said.

"A vampire? That's got to be a first." I said, chuckling lightly.

After being introduced to everyone, I looked in the pool where my two Achismopods were happily swimming.

"Doctor, you saved them!" I exclaimed before jumping into his arms I've grown so acquainted of.

"Yes, yes. I knew how much you loved them. How could I resist?" the Doctor said.

"Oh, you." I said before kissing him deeply.

"Ahem. Maybe I should stop you there before things get too heated. Don't want to scar the cute little things on their first day." Gwen said.

"Hey! I thought I was the one with the innuendos here!" Jack exclaimed, pouting crazily.

"Speak for your self!" River said, shoving Jack.

After hours and hours of talking, and getting to know their new recruit, Torchwood had to leave, Jack and River in tow.

"So what should we name them?" I asked as the Doctor and I lay in each others arms by the pool.

"What should we name who?" he asked.

"The Achismopods, you dope!" I answered, punching him playfully in the arm.

"Oh, I don't know. They're YOUR pets." He said.

"OUR pets. How 'bout you name the boy and I'll name the girl?" I asked.

"Sure." He answered.

2 minutes later, we made our decisions.

"Korra." I said.

"And Newt." The Doctor said.

"Perfect." We said simultaneously.

"What do YOU think? Do you like your names?" I asked the Achismos.

"Qui!" they squeaked in approval.

That night, the Doctor and I slept in the poolroom with Korra and Newt purring silently besides us.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: How Perfect Is She

**Disclaimer: How would one of y'all like to meet up with my friend WhovianGrifterKD and myself to kidnap the DW cast? Cos', you know, I STILL don't own anything DW. But one day, I will. And BBC will regret angering the fires burning in my soul that hunger for Matt Smith wearing nothing but a teddy bear that has AMY, my name, written on it.**

**Summary: This chappie fast-forwards one year to Amy and the Doctor's one-year anniversary. And Amy gets a BIG surprise. Enjoy, my little Whovians.**

"Mmm, good morning!" I exclaimed to the Doctor on our one-year anniversary.

"Morning, Pond!" he responded, chipper, as always.

"Do you know what today is?" I asked.

"Of course, I do. It's Monday." He answered.

"Oh, right. Monday. Just Monday." I said bleakly.

'_Great, he forgot. Grrr!' _I thought.

"So, what are the plans for today, Doc?" I asked, later in the control room.

"Rome, 1941. And DON'T call me Doc." He answered.

15 minutes later,

"You made us dinner, in the Trevi Fountain?!" I asked, looking at the dinner table that was literally place at the center of the Trevi Fountain.

"Of course. You didn't think I'd forget our one-year anniversary?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Well, I DID have my doubts." I answered.

"Well, trust me, I'm the Doctor." He said.

"Oh, I know." I said.

After we ate, it was time to open our one-year anniversary presents.

"Doctor, I know how much you've wanted one, so here." I said, handing him a hatbox.

"You didn't. You did! Amy Pond, you got me a fez." The Doctor said when he opened the box.

"Ah. Fits like a glove." He said, putting the fez on.

"Thank you, Amy. It's lovely. AND just what I wanted!" he exclaimed, pulling me into a hug.

"And now for your present." The Doctor said, beaming.

He then pulled out a tiny, TARDIS blue, velvet box from his coat pocket. Before I knew it, the box was open, revealing a beautiful diamond and sapphire ring and the Doctor was down on one knee.

'Gasp' "D-Doctor?" I stuttered, not able to analyze what was happening.

"Shush, Amy. It's my turn now." He said, smiling smugly.

"Amelia Jessica Pond, The Girl Who Waited, will you do me the immense honor of becoming my wife?" the Doctor asked.

After taking a few moments to analyze what was happening, I had my answer.

"You bet your fez head I will!" I exclaimed, pulling him u and planting a big, sloppy kiss on him.

Dazed, the Doctor then slid the ring onto my left ring finger.

"We're getting married!" I squealed, throwing my arms around him.

"Should we tell someone?" I asked.

"If you want." He answered.

"Let's go tell Torchwood. The majority of our friends are there." I said.

"Sure. Let's go." He said, leading us into the TARDIS.

We landed in Torchwood 15 minutes later.

"Amy, Doctor! Hey." Jack exclaimed as we stepped out.

"Amy, Sweetie, what is this?" River asked, picking up my left hand.

"What's what?" I asked, quickly pulling back my hand.

"This ring." She answered.

"What?!" everyone asked in unison.

"Hehe. Surprise!" I said nervously, stepping as far away from River as possible.

"You're finally settling down now, aren't ya?" Jack said teasingly.

I asked, Gwen, Tosh, and Nora to be my bridesmaids and I asked River to be my maid of honor while the Doctor asked Owen, Ianto, and Rhys to be his groomsmen, Jack his best man. All of them said yes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: How Perfect Is She

**Disclaimer: So, WhovianGrifterKD and I tried kidnapping the DW cast but it didn't exactly go as planned. So I still don't own DW, unfortunately.**

**Summary: This chappie fast-forwards 6 months to Amy and the Doctor's wedding.**

Today is the day I, Amelia Jessica Pond, get married to the Doctor.

"Ready, Amy?" Jack asked, he was giving me away. He was also walking down with River and he was also the Doctor's best, man.

"Yea, I'm ready." I answered.

I looked magnificent. So did everyone else. But I, especially, looked amazing. The wedding was taking place in the church where my mum and dad were married in. I wouldn't have it any other way. 10 minutes later,

"Do you, Doctor, take Amelia Jessica Pond to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Jack asked; he was also the officiant.

"I do." The Doctor answered.

"And do you, Amelia Jessica Pond, take the Doctor to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Jack asked.

"Hell yes! I mean, I do." I answered, the Doctor beaming proudly.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He finished.

"Kiss me, Alien Boy. Kiss me like you've never kissed anyone before." I demanded.

But when he kissed me, something happened. It felt like the sun was engulfing me. It hurt, but the pain didn't last long. It felt like I was changing inside. Changing into something else. Something not exactly human. Something wibbley-wobbley, timey-wimey. Then it ended and I felt like a new person.

"What was that? What just happened?" I asked the Doctor.

"I'll tell you in a second, Jack?" he asked.

Jack then handed him an old crystal and a long piece of fabric.

"What IS that?! What's going on?!" I asked frantically.

The Doctor then removed his ring, brought the crystal up to the side of his finger, winced, and put his ring back on. He then did the same to me.

"Ow!" I exclaimed when he brought the crystal up to the side of my left ring finger.

He then wrapped the piece of fabric around both our hands and brought his forehead up to mine. We closed our eyes, and I saw all of the Doctor's memories. And like that, I immediately knew what I now was.

"Time Lady?" I asked, opening my eyes.

"Time Lady." The Doctor answered, opening his eyes.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes!" I squealed before kissing him, taking us to the ground in the process. Next came the honeymoon and it was GLORIOUS.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: How Perfect Is She

**Disclaimer: Thanks to my best friend's cousin, David Tennant, I STILL don't own DW. That makes me mad. Grrr. **

**Author's Note: Holy fudge, guys I feel soooo bad for not updating. In fact, I'm pretty sure the last time I updated was last year. Hehe. But here's a new chapter so please don't maim me. **

**Summary: So this is the events occurring after the honeymoon. Hope y'all like, I know I enjoyed writing this.**

A week after our honeymoon, I was sitting in the control room in my nightie when I heard something.

"Doctor! Doctor! Help me, Doctor! Help me!" a woman's voice shouted in a faraway voice.

"Doctor! I think there might be someone outside!" I exclaimed, not quite sure to expect.

"Amy, we're in deep space. Very deep space, actually. There isn't going to be anyone outside." He answered.

"I can HEAR someone outside. They're calling for you." I said, determined to get my statement through.

"Fine. If it makes you happy, I'll open the door." He said.

I was positive someone would be out there when he opened the door but when he did, there wasn't.

"Great. Only a Time Lady for a week and I'm already crazy." I muttered.

"But you're MY crazy Time Lady and I wouldn't have it any other way." The Doctor said, kissing the top of my head.

When he did so, I closed my eyes only to snap them back open at the sight of a blonde woman about my age saying:

"Help me, Doctor! Save me!"

Out of sheer shock, I jumped back, fear written in my eyes.

"Amy, what's wrong?" the Doctor asked, a worried look on his face.

"There's a girl." I answered in a faraway voice.

"There's a girl where?" he asked in response.

"In. My. Head." I whispered.

"What does she look like?" he asked abruptly.

"Blonde. And her eyes are brown." I answered.

"Amy, you have to show me." He said, looking in my eyes.

"H-How? It's not like I can just make her appear!" I exclaimed, a tad bit frazzled.

"I'll see her through our telepathic connection." He explained.

"Oi! You never said ANYTHING about a telepathic connection! That would have been very helpful when I got lost in that maze. On mars!" I shouted.

"Amy." He said with pleading eyes.

"Alright." I said, giving in to his puppy dog eyes.

I then closed my eyes and the girl appeared again.

'Gasp' "Rose." The Doctor concluded.

A/N: Dun, dun dunnnnn! What's Rose doing in Amy's mind? What can she possibly want with a woman she's never met? Comment what ya think and whoever guesses right gets a basket of cookies shaped like all of the Doctor's incarnations. Except for 11. THOSE are ALL mine. Just kidding! But if I find ANY of y'all making googly-eyes at MY man, there WILL be blood. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

**-Amy**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: How Perfect Is She

**Disclaimer: Steven obviously wants to burn in a fiery inferno, this is what you get for not giving me what I bloody want, Moffatt!**

**Author's Note: Go ahead, unleash your onslaught of fan girlish wrath upon my soul for not updating in who knows how long. I'll just ask Matt Smith to kiss the pain away.**

**Summary: Answers are given on to why Rose has been slumming inside Amy's head. Yea.**

Hold on a second, this cant be right. Rose as in ROSE TYLER? His old companion Rose? The one he was IN BLOODY LOVE WITH?! Oh, I need some answers.

"Why is your ex flame using me as a communication device?!" I bellowed, placing my hands on my hips sassily.

"How am I supposed to know? I thought she was living it up just fine with human me!" he said, throwing his hands up in the airexasperatingly.** (A/N: So we put our hands up, like ceiling the can't hold us! Like the ceiling can't hold us!)**

Oh, that definitely made the situation better. Instead of moving on like a civilized human, she's with the Doctor's human self! Bloody arse.

"You know what? Just forget it. If she knows better she'll leave me the Hell alone." I said moodily. Where did this sudden onslaught of anger come from?

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" the Doctor asked, taking my hands in his own.

This man, he'll never learn, will he? "I'm Amelia Pond, I'm going to be extraordinary." I answered, patting his cheek reassuringly.

Unfortunately, this Rose character kept coming back. In my dreams, mostly. I didn't say I word to the Doctor, though. I didn't want to worry him. 2 weeks passed and I found out that I was pregnant. I was ecstatic, as I knew the Doctor would be too.

"Doctor! I have something to tell you!" I said as I sashayed down the stairs into the console room in my silk nightie, which left barely anything to the imagination. But instead of the Doctor, I was met with someone far more infuriating. Rose Tyler, the girl who hasn't left me alone my entire honeymoon. This should be interesting.

"You! What the Hell are you doing here?!" I bellowed at the blonde woman who was casually perched on the console. The TARDIS hated being sat on. There were seats for a reason!

"The real question is, should you really be wearing that around the Doctor?" she replied, trying to be sassy. But, sweeties, we both know who would win in a sass off between the two of us. That's right! NO ONE CAN BEAT THE SCOTTISH WRATH OF AMELIA JESSICA POND! There are the mood swings I expected!

"He is my husband and I will wear what I bloody well please around him. Now I will ask you one more time, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I snapped, er, shouted.

That little bit about the Doctor being my husband got her pretty dumbstruck. For the longest time she just sat there opening and closing her mouth like a fish. Oh, know one can beat the wrath of Amelia Pond indeed.

"H-Husband? You're his wife?" she squeaked after an extremely long and awkward pause.

"Damn right I'm his wife!" I exclaimed. Ooh, you go, Amy! Mark your place as this floppy haired weirdo's lovely wife, the apple of his eye, the bounce to his step, okay your going a little overboard now. Back to the situation at hand.

"You stole him from me. YOU STOLE HIM!" Rose screeched like a banshee.

Oh, no she didn't! I EARNED the title of his wife. Hell, if anything, HE stole ME.

"Run that by me again?" I asked.

"I came all this way! He said that they would take my Doctor, my human Doctor. HE NEVER SAID IT WOULD BE THAT SOON! So I went looking for him, to get him back. But. You. STOLE. Him." She answered, sounding like a nutter.

This girl is flat out delusional.

"Well, I thought something like this would happen. So I came prepared." She said darkly.

Everything from that moment on went in slow motion. Rose, reaching eerily behind her back. Her shaking hands steadying a knife. Her and the knife running straight towards me.

"NO!" I cried out as the cold blade came in contact with my lower abdomen, and searing pain shot through me.

I desperately tried to staunch the blood with my shaking hands, but the blood was too much. It just kept on flowing from my ever fading of color fingers. Tears ran angrily down my paling cheeks as I fell to the floor, my thoughts calling out to the Doctor. I'd never regenerated before. I'd never seen the Doctor regenerate before. But I knew how scary it could be from the Doctor's countless amount of memories. At that moment, the Doctor stormed in, eyes ablaze with fear and anger. Kneeling beside me, taking my hands in his, I told him everything Rose had told me.

"Rose, stand back." He spat as he backed up from my writhing form as my wound began to glow.

"What? Why? I want to watch her die as I died when you were ripped away from me." she said, determination in her eyes. She then noticed the regeneration energy exuding from me, a look of shock on her face as I stood up proudly.

"That looks like…" she began, eyes wide with fear.

"Penny in the air." I said, standing up taller.

"Regeneration." She breathed.

"Penny drops." I said before being engulfed by light.

"Do I look the same?" I asked hesitantly afterwards, cracking one eye open.

"Yep. Still 100% ginger. That's the great thing about marriage between Time Lords. With it comes the choice of what you look like after regeneration. You obviously like your ginger self, so there you go." The Doctor answered, smiling proudly at me.

Rose just stood there, a dumb look on her face.

"Time Lady, jealous?" I said, looking at her smugly. "Well, you should be." I said after I received no answer on her part.

"Now, Rose, you just killed my baby and tried to kill me. I'm not too happy about that." I said, taking a few steps towards her as a move of intimidation.

"B-Baby?" the Doctor asked, donning a look of queasiness.

"Ahem, yes? Now, Rose, it's time for you to go to Lavania's wonderful neighbor, Icibana: Planet of the Man Eating… Puppies." I said with a dramatic flourish of the arms, a large smile upon my face.

"Doctor, care to do the honors?" I asked my husband, motioning to the controls.

"B-Baby?" the Doctor said again.

"Ugh! Well, bloody lotta good you are. Fine. I'LL do it." I said.

"Since when do YOU know how to fly the TARDIS?" the Doctor asked, finally out of his trance.

"Since I became a Time Lady. I didn't tell you 'cos I didn't want to make you feel if I was better." I answered.

"YOU better than ME? No one's better than me!" he said. Ah, denial.

"You wanna bet on it?" I asked, daringly.

"Sure, lets bet on it. If I win, we have a fish fingers and custard dinner every night for a month." The Doctor said. Typical.

"And if I win, you let me work at Torchwood for an entire 24 hours. You too, fez boy." I said.

"Deal." We said, shaking hands.

I won the bet. Of course. That man should really doubt me less. I even spoke to the TARDIS in Gallifreyan! I know Gallifreyan! Isn't that HUGE! Well, maybe not for you, but for me, it was pretty big accomplishment. After dropping Rose off, puppies being my new favorite animal, the Doctor and I had a 'chat' in the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" he asked.

Oh, lovely. Now I'm probably going to cry buckets. "That's how I found out Rose was in the TARDIS. I was looking for you, so I could tell you." I answered quietly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I said, starting to cry.

"Amy, it's not your fault it could never be your fault." He said, cradling me against his chest. Eventually, the beating of his two heartbeats in sync with mine lulled me into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Snap, I really like writing angry Amy. Probably a little too much. Yea. So now we know why Rose was bugging Amy! Huzzah! Tell me what you thought about this little chappie. Love Y'all and until the next portion of Amy/11 times. Also, I'm thinking of doing a little ficlet about River and Jack. So tell me if you would like something like that and what you would want in said ficlet. Okay byeeee!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: How Perfect Is She

Disclaimer: Steven, babe, why not put this fiery inferno stuff behind us? Just hand over the rights to Doctor Who, and nobody gets hurt. I will even be generous to my fellow fan girls and take turns with the Doctor Who rights. If you do not hand over those rights, a fiery onslaught of fan girls will come forth on your soul… and you will perish.

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, all y'all get virtual mini Doctor's of your choice.**

**Summary: Torchwood, babies, Torchwood! Love these peeps to bits so, Amy and the Doctor will be working there for a day, like I said in the previous chappie. And they get a little surprise;) Also, spoiler for book 3 of The Hunger Games series in here, warning.**

Out of excitement, the next day I awoke before the Doctor, which is kind of weird because he's the one who's always saying he doesn't need that much sleep. Liar. I know I'm tiring him out. But he loves me.

"Doctor! Doctor! Wake up, you old sod! I wanna go to work. Huh, never thought I'd hear myself say that." I whispered into the Doctor's ear.

Nothing. Not even the slightest stir. Now, lets see, how can I wake up the Doctor? I can always sit on him naked, but I don't want to. I've got a better idea. I quietly scooted out of bed and walked down to the poolroom where Korra and Newt were happily swimming.

"Which one of you wants to help mum wake up dad?" I asked the cheerful little things, earning clueless looks from both of them. Well you are very helpful, thanks.

"Since neither of you will answer, I'll just take Newt." I said, scooping up the little boy Achismo.

With Newt snuggled into my side, the two of us then paraded, quite literally actually, we got lost, back to my bedroom. I first checked to make sure the Doctor was still asleep, and when I was certain he was, straddled him.

"Oi, wake up, lazybones! It's a new day! WAKE UP!" I screeched, hovering Newt directly above the Doctor's nose.

'Gasp' "Aaah! What are you doing, Amy?! Why is Newt licking my nose?" the Doctor questioned after waking abruptly.

"Cos he feels like it! It's not my fault you wouldn't wake up. But, now you're up! Lets go to Torchwood." I said, smiling gaily.

"Do we have to?" he asked, pouting like a child as he began absentmindedly petting Newt.

Yes, we have to. We made a deal, and Amy Pond is not one to forget a deal.

"Yes, we made a deal. You lost, I won. Remember? Course you do! Now lets go." I said before getting up to take a shower, leaving the Doctor to mope and whine on the bed with Newt on his head.

After I had finished showering, and had pushed the Doctor into showering, the Doctor and I left for Torchwood, which I had conveniently placed the coordinates for when he was showering. Torchwood wasn't what I had imagined. I thought it was going to be super groovy and posh, but it turns out, it's in a sewer. Lovely.**(A/N: I actually like Torchwood specifically because of this setting. It's kind of underground and rural? I dunno.)** Might as well make the best of this. Time to get with the nitty gritty. Aside from Torchwood not being what I had imagined, another thought had crossed my mind. where was River? One of the main reasons I wanted to go to Torchwood was to visit her. On top of that, everyone other than Jack was on holiday. That left only the Doctor, Jack, Myfanwy the pterodactyl, and myself. Awfully suspicious that the day the Doctor and I were meant to work no one was there, right? Right. It was all the Doctor. He had planned our visit specifically on this day so I wouldn't be able to do anything cool. It's not like I haven't dealt with aliens before!

"So, got any missions for us?" I asked Jack hopefully, playfully(more like awkwardly) punching his arm.

"No, you guys can just do whatever." He answered, returning to reading his book, which just happened to be book 3 of the Hunger Games. There goes my day.

"O-kay. Come on, Doctor. We're leaving." I said irritated, beginning to drag the two of us off. "Oh, yea, and Jack? PRIM DIES." I shout before the cog door separates us.

Later, the Doctor and I were just walking down an alley, NOT MY IDEA HIS, when we heard something.

"Hello? Hello? Is anybody there?" a little girl cried out.

"Doctor, you heard that, right? I'm not going bonkers?" I asked.

"Yes, but before we investigate, take this." He said, handing me a sonic screwdriver.

"Can I keep it?" I asked suspiciously.

"Of course you can keep it. You're a Time Lady now. It comes with the job." He answered. YAY!

"Eeek!" I squealed as I used MY sonic for the first time. And the best part about it was that it was my favorite color, lavender.

"Now let's go help that little girl." I said, posing like an angel.**(A/N: Charlie's Angel) **I then jogged off toward the origin of the cry, behind a large trashcan.

The little girl had wavy, dirty blonde hair and pale green eyes. Her cheeks were smudged with dirt, but rosy nonetheless, and all she wore was a tattered white nightgown with an aged, brown sweater.

"Hey there, sweetie. What's your name?" I asked the little girl, crouching in front of her so that we were at eye level.

"Melody. My name is Melody." She answered.

What surprised me, though, was that her answer wasn't spoken in English, but Gallifreyan.

"Doctor? She's speaking in flipping Gallifreyan!" I whispered, turning to my husband.

"Where did you come from?" the Doctor asked, walking up beside me.

"I escaped from Gallifrey." She answered timidly.

"Who helped you leave?" he asked.

"You, silly! But you must've regenerated because your face was different then. Same eyes, though." She answered, smiling brightly.

"You helped a little girl and you don't even remember it?! For a Time Lord, you really are weird." I said, scolding the Doctor. But the Doctor just stood there, a look on his face similar to someone trying to recall a memory.

"Whatever. Come on, Melody. You're coming with us." I said before picking the little gal up.

"2 hearts. Are you a Lady of Time?" she asked.

"Yea, I'm Amy. This is the Doctor, my husband. But YOU, sweetie, can call us mum and dad." I said, smiling. The Doctor was smiling too, must've remembered what he wanted to. But Melody had on the largest smile of us all.

Once we returned to Torchwood I exclaimed, "Hey, Jack, guess what? We're parents!"

"This is Melody, our daughter." I introduced as I readjusted Melody.

"Hey there, I'm Jack. How old are you, Melody?" Jack asked.

"I'm four." Melody answered in clear English.

"You cheeky monkey, you do know English!" I said playfully.

"I never said I didn't." she replied in a very 'Amy-esque' manner.

"Oh, you are so my daughter." I said, smiling proudly.

"Hey, she's my daughter too!" the Doctor exclaimed, pouting wildly.

"Of course, and I know just how to prove it." I said.

Every time the Doctor enters the TARDIS, his eyes light up like a five year old's on Christmas. I knew if Melody reacted the same way, she and the Doctor would get along just fine. Just as I predicted, when melody entered the TARDIS, her eyes lit right up.

"Now, Melody, I want you to meet Korra and Newt, our Achismopods." I said, leading Melody into the poolroom by her hand.

"Achismopods?! You have Achismopods?!" she exclaimed, her eyes cheerful and bright.

"Yea, and they're little, like you!" I said, tapping her nose. "Doctor, come on! Don't you want to help introduce Korra and Newt?" I yelled.

"No thanks, you go on ahead!" he yelled back.

"Whatever." I muttered.

"Oh, my goodness! They're precious!" Melody exclaimed, kneeling down to pet Korra and Newt.

After spending an hour playing with Korra and Newt, the Doctor finally decided to make and appearance.

"Hey, Melody, you wanna go see your room?" he asked, picking up Melody.

"Mhmm!" she answered, nodding her head vigorously.

"So that's what you've been doing all this time." I whispered to my husband.

The room the Doctor made, with the help of the TARDIS of course, was very fair tale. It even had fairy lights! This man was going to spoil her.

"A fairytale room for a fairytale girl." I whispered to Melody before kissing her goodnight.

"I love you, mummy." Melody said.

"I love you too." I responded.

"I love you, daddy!" she exclaimed to the Doctor.

"I love you too, sweetheart." He responded.

We then shut the door for Melody to sleep.

"Am I gonna be a good mum?" I asked the Doctor as I lay in bed with him.

"Of course you are, Amy. All in all, we're going to be GREAT parents." He answered.

"Is that sarcasm? That better not be sarcasm!" I exclaimed.

"It's not sarcasm. We really are going to make great parents. Especially you." he said.

Oh, look at him making me all emo.

"Aww, thanks, love. Mwah!" I said, kissing his cheek and snuggling closer to him.

Yep. Everything was looking pretty darn good.

A/N: Yay! Amy and the Doctor are parents! Comment on what you though about this fluff-tastic little chappie. Love y'all! Byeeeeeee! And keep submitting things you guys want to see in the River/Jack ficlet! Go, do that now, my lovelies. Do that now.


End file.
